Australia
Australia is the largest country in the island of Terra Australis, on the continent of Oceania. It's official languages are English and Chinese/Aboriginal and it's capital and largest city is Moorchilles. History TBA A revolution against the British government was made by the Creoles, and led by the AWZAC (Australian, Westerran and Zealandian Armed Corps), an army which was formed by Bill Ackens, which is native from Greenwood. The AWZAC had an army of Chinese and English descendants, which battled it out mainly on the outback. Many indigenous armies, such as the Australasian Independist Tour and the Hanga Majin Yanka, along with the Mja Biu Tse, participated in the war. It's victory led to the establishment of the Republic of Australia in 1810, but they didn't pay for the damage they led against Britain until 1812, which led to the recognition of the country. Culture Australia has a diversity of descendants, most of these which come from the Qing dynasty. The tribes residing in the Outback are the Tjutjuna, the Warri, the Kerribah, the Machaky and other 240 more. The government has a law to preserve those cultures, especially the Chinese ones. The Chinese language has it's own creole pronunciation provenient from Australia, and it was deemed a Language Diamond by the government in 1923. Education Australia is one of the first nations to successfully ace Einstein's theory. Thomas Prodgewell, which studied at the State University of Brian, made problems with the theory, and 91% of the students resolved it correctly. Filmography The cinematography came to Australia in 1897 when a film-making student Satou Amralia came to the port of McBoggin, in the state of Victoria, and filmed a Wangaju indian fight in the outskirts of the city. The filmmaker Edward O'Borois, which was raised as a Boer in South Africa, has been honored as The Australian Father of Indie Films, with it's film, The Mings, made in 1953, along with a few Chinese directors. He made other films, like Put Down The Gun, Arman, Thy Stupid Soul and Honeymoon for Three. Cuisine Australia has been home to the Yamarri soup, which contains meat from drop bears and kumuls , and it originated from the state of Jardine. Other foods include the southern sausage, the Chicken parmigiana and the Dang Biao. Economy Australia is the second-richest country in Oceania, after Bohringen. It has a GDP per capita of $12,483,743. Subdivisions Australia is divided into 21 states. * AL: Albion * BH: Bathurst * BR: Brian * CB: Cape Barren * CT: Capital Territory of Moorchilles * GF: Greenwood * GI: Gilliston * IS: Indersthrough * JD: Jardine * LR: Larron * LU: Luxiang * MI: McKendrey Island * MR: Murray * NM: Normanthia * QU: Queensland * SA: South Australia * SY: Sydney * TA: Tasmania * TH: Tangjia * VC: Victoria * YR: Yamudhirra Symbols Australia's flag contains a blue space with a cross and five stars, resembling the True Southern Cross, made by Earlow Nockhart in it's trip to Port Sydney, with a green line over it. Australia's anthem is The Song of the Rabies. Another song, Waltzing Matilda, was used as national song during the late 1890's to 1963, when the government deemed it too sensitive.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project